


Settling

by saint_peach



Series: Insatiable [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America denies his feelings for Anya, Closet Sex, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Pining, Yearning, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_peach/pseuds/saint_peach
Summary: Anya takes what she can get.
Relationships: America/Female Russia (Hetalia)
Series: Insatiable [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564828
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Settling

Alfred grunts above her as his hips piston into her. It leaves her panting and whimpering and she feels pathetic to rely on these encounters to get any sort of intimacy with him. She wants his hand on her hip as they walk down the street, but she settles for his bruising grip on them as he fucks her into the mattress. She wishes he would kiss her, but she knows he wouldn't, it was a rule between them. So she settles for the hickeys and bites that are left on her body. It's better than nothing. She tangles her hands in his hair and closes her eyes; she's able to picture them on the couch and she runs her hands through his hair while they relax.

Once they're done she cleans herself up and puts her robe on. She joins Alfred on the balcony and plucks the cigarette from his hand and takes a slow drag as she stands beside him. They sit in silence, passing the cigarette between them. She keeps her expression neutral, ignoring the way her heart pounds with their closeness. She feels like she's melting, she always does. He doesn't stay long, he never does.

* * *

They squeezed into a closet, hiding from the meeting. Her legs are wrapped around his hips as he grinds against her. His hands squeeze and grope her ass through her tights as he uses his super-human strength to hold her up. She's quite strong herself, all nations are, but it always sends a thrill down her spine to have him be able to throw her around.

She gasps sharply as his fingers tear the fabric of her tights, it quickly melts into a quiet moan as he continues to grind his clothed erection against her cunt. Her eyes fall shut and her hands grip his shoulders as she rubs herself against him, desperate for any contact she can get.

"Look at you, you're acting like a slut," he murmurs harshly, nipping the sensitive skin just below her ear. "Rutting against me like a bitch in heat. Do you like to be used, hm?" She whines at the cruel words but hot flashes of arousal leave her throbbing with need.

"Fuck, you really are a slut. I bet you've been in this position with plenty of the other's haven't you? You're insatiable."

"нет, I don't," she whines. She clenches her eyes closed tighter, not wanting to see his infuriating smirk.

"Oh? So it's just me? You only let me fuck you like this?" He laughs when she doesn't respond.

They go back to the meeting much later and Anya does her best not to squirm under his gaze.

* * *

Sometimes Anya wonders why she has feelings for him. But it's moments where she's curled against his side as they pant to catch their breaths. It's moments when she wakes up to him still here with his arm draped over her waist and that content little smile on his sleeping face. It's those times when he isn't just a fuck machine and he's gentle with her.

It's moments like this. Moments where he comes at the worst times. She's a mess, eyes red and chest empty. Her breath stinks of vodka. His gaze softens and he leads her to her bed and lets her cuddle against him and listen to his heartbeat because she doesn't have one of her own.

It's moments like this where she remembers why her mind and heart races whenever she sees him. She wishes he felt the same. But he doesn't, so she settles for what she can get.


End file.
